To prevent the separation of active material from grids and electrodes or plates and/or to ensure easy handling of the active material in the manufacture of electrodes or plates for batteries, it is known to provide for a pasting material or paper that may be adhered as a support to the active material after it is deposited on grid substrates. It is also known to embed in active material a pasting material formed of polyesters, polypropylenes, or viscous rayon, instead of paper, to prevent or reduce separation and handling problems. Such pasting papers and fabrics do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features).